


Kenma plays Love Live

by weerus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes…” Kuroo grunted out. “Call me Daddy more.” </p><p>  “Daddy-”</p><p>  “Oi, I can hear you with my headphones on.” Kenma paused for a brief moment. “I’m trying to Full Combo this song here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma plays Love Live

**Author's Note:**

> I RETURN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> WITH A very short fic cause i just wanted to get it over with and i wanted to put in more detail but sadly i didnt cause i wanted to get other stuff done....... ;)
> 
> this was based on a prompt where kuroo n the boyfriends try daddy kink but kenmas like "nah fam" but hinatas like yea lets go m8 cause he doesnt have a daddy  
> and what do i do???????? i taint it by making kenma play love live while they get nasty next to him. Disgusting
> 
> (also this is, one of the reasons i didnt post anything for a year lmao)  
> (((gcse exams and love live,,,,, im in hell)))

_September 4_ _ th _ _to September 15_ _ th _ _, a day longer than normal. Twelfth Round Score Match rewards me with a nice Smile SR of my bae. Got enough loveca to T1 this stupid event, gives me two scouting coupons in the end. I’ll force restart for these Pure songs here since my Pure team is weak. Ah. I hate that song. I’ll force restart that too. The next event isn’t until ‘round about February, so I’ll save up for that. If I can’t save up enough Loveca I’ll just buy an iTunes card for sale. Ah, the next bae event isn’t until six months’ time. I can 50 scout at that time, even though it’s only around 67% chance to get a SR… Oh my God I hate this game so much._

  Kenma sat on his spacious double bed, slouched against the wall and legs positioned so his iPad would lay nicely on them. He slotted his headphones in, put them on, adjusted the volume, selected a song and started tapping. His eyes were addressed to the primary coloured circles which closed in on the screen, and he tapped them without fail while he listened intently to the music.

  What he failed to focus on were the two figures next to his bed. There lay one smaller ginger person and one more taller and broad tanned guy whose hair can’t be tamed. The ginger guy sat on the tanned guy, and he moved up and down continuously while the other guy lazily grabbed onto the smaller guy’s hips and helped him move. To put it simply, they were fucking. Kenma couldn’t care less; he had a game to play.

  “Oh-! Daddy…!” Hinata murmured, and applied more pressure to his hands that rested on Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo smiled at that nickname, and brought Hinata down while he lunged upwards to ‘reward’ him.

  “Yes…” Kuroo grunted out. “Call me Daddy more.”

  “Daddy-”

  “Oi, I can hear you with my headphones on.” Kenma paused for a brief moment. “I’m trying to Full Combo this song here.”

  Hinata answered with a high pitched squeak; Kuroo hit his ‘sweet spot’. He tightened reflexively, Kuroo’s cock inside him tightened by the muscles. He gave out a groan, and gave one more stab before they changed their position yet again. They changed from cow girl to doggy with a quick flip; Kuroo had to pull out for a moment before he plunged back into Hinata. He struck him deep inside, and earned a loud satisfied yell from Hinata.

  “Daddy- oh!” He yelped as Kuroo started to thrust at a fast pace, occasionally he cut off Hinata’s breaths whenever he thrust forward, and brought the bed with them. The sharp movement of the bed made one of Kenma’s fingers slip, which resulted in a ‘Miss’ portrayed in a semi purple font in the middle of the screen. Kenma’s face scrunched up for a split second, before he continued to play until the end of the song. However, it proved difficult because of Hinata and Kuroo’ activities. The pudding head hit the last notes of the live show, before he took off his headset and said full of sarcasm “Can you guys get any louder.”

  “Hear that Hinata?” Kuroo laughs, and brought his face closer towards Hinata. “Kenma wants us to be louder.” He planted his lips on the panting boy that soon turned into a full blown make out session, all while Kuroo prodded into him.

  Hinata broke off the kiss, neck sore and breathe rugged. He looked over to Kenma at the other side of the bed, and his eyes trailed down to the other’s crotch. “Kenma, you’re hard.”

  At that point, Kenma’s face exploded with the colour red. “I’ll… Take care of it later.” He curls up and put his headset back on. “I still have LP to do a couple of EX stages…”

  Hinata pouted at him, and started to crawl towards Kenma. Kuroo complied, and followed Hinata with a cheeky smile, still connected to him by the waist.

  Kenma was in the midst of choosing another song to play, before his crotch felt less warm than usual. He looked to up to see Kuroo, who gave him a mischievous smirk, and Hinata, who pulled his dick out his pants. _Wait when did he-_

  The ginger ran his tongue from the base to the tip of Kenma’s dick, before he engulfed it half way through, circular motions made with his tongue all the way. All Kenma saw was a mess of orange hair that appeared and disappeared now and then. He wanted the passion to remain but it wouldn’t feel half as good without the massages Hinata gave. The pudding head gave out low mewls, and Hinata smiled at the cute sound his other boyfriend gave him.

  Kuroo took this as a chance to continue what he was doing. His thrusts angled downwards easier, pounding into Hinata’s prostate continuously. This brought Hinata to moan around Kenma’s cock, the vibration sending shivers down Kenma’s spine. The muscles tightened around Kuroo’s cock amplified Kuroos’ pants, and caused him to thrust faster to feel more of Hinata’s tight warmth.

  It wasn’t long before Kenma felt the heat fill the pit of his stomach, which visibly showed by his thighs as they quivered intensely. In a final jolt, he let out a low sob and came without a warning. It surprised Hinata, but he accepted it and gulped down Kenma’s spunk without a problem. The smaller detached himself from Kenma, cleaned his dick of leftover cum, and looked up past the iPad and beamed.

  “Kenma, you came earlier than usual.” Hinata stated innocently, as he slowly lapped up the stray cum near his mouth and swallowed it like it was nothing.

  Kenma took off his headset in haste, and refused to look at the two eye to eye. “I didn’t ask for that.”

  Hinata rested his head on Kenma’s knee. “I don’t care about what you say, you needed that. Why would I just ignore my boyfriend like that?”

  “Why _would_ you ignore your boyfriend like that?” Kuroo whispered in Hinata’s ear. “You and I still aren’t done yet.” Hinata giggled at his response, before he turned around to pepper his cheeks with light kisses

  “Before you start, go to Kuroo’s. I’ve got something important to do” Kenma finished with malice, and positioned his headset back on his head to play a live show which repeated about three times during the blowjob. _Blueberry Train is an OK song anyways_.

  He didn’t concentrate on where they went, but he saw their figures move around. He didn’t hear the door close because of the music, and he couldn’t really stop to look either. Once he finished that song, he moved on to change his name from ‘・ﾟ✧Ken✧ﾟ・’ to ‘elohmub ym’, sacrifice some girls to his UR Constellation Maki and select ‘Daring!!’ to play. _Is she saying Daring or Darling? We may never know._

  In the middle of the song, Kenma felt faint vibrations echo on his wall. _They’re at it again._ The disruption wasn’t as distracting as when they were in the room. He tapped the last circle, ready to bathe in glory as the words ‘FULL COMBO’ announced themselves in rainbow colours (literally). With no LP left, he locked his iPad and put down his headset to hear Hinata’s heavy moans accompanied by Kuroo’s sweet but lustful praises filtered off his wall.

  He stuck his hands down his pants and started to palm himself.

**Author's Note:**

> save me from impending doom
> 
> but hey if u have love live add me im lonely and i love reading my news feed and crying about how ppl have better UR's than i do
> 
> eng: 733515999  
> jp: 096614193


End file.
